


Corazón de Hojalata

by endore



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Android Hank Anderson, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), I had to make up Connor's storyline, M/M, Protective Hank, RK900 is Connor's young brother here, but things get messy, gay edition, it's basically the same but Hank is Connor's android, mature/explicit content, sorry in advance if it's crappy, they work together at the police fighting deviants
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endore/pseuds/endore
Summary: Durante la revolución de los deviant, un nuevo compañero es asignado a Connor, el joven agente del DPD que trata de tomar las riendas de su trabajo como policía. El androide se presenta como Hank y es diferente a todos los demás que había conocido hasta entonces. Sumergido por completo en su trabajo, Connor ha de decidir entre apoyar la revolución o ser fiel a sus antiguos ideales. Además, Hank, que no se aparta de su lado, comienza a poner su vida patas arriba...





	1. Un pedazo de plástico

**Author's Note:**

> Vi el AU de Android!Hank y me resultó demasiado tentador escribir esto. Convertir en androide al viejo gruñón ha sido menos difícil que volver humano a Connor, pero se ha hecho lo que se ha podido. Sin embargo, hay que tener en cuenta que estos son mis headcanons personales (a pesar de que estoy empecinado en hacerlo lo más realista posible).  
> La trama seguirá los acontecimientos de Detroit, pero con algunos cambios en los personajes. Eso se verá más adelante. Este primer capítulo es introductorio. ¡Espero que os guste!

No había nada que hacer aquella tarde. Tan solo esperar.

Sin embargo, Connor permanecía intranquilo. Obnubilado por la impaciencia, no se decidía entre fumar un cigarrillo o morderse las uñas con nerviosismo. Le hubiera gustado hacer ambas cosas a la vez. A pesar de esta supuesta disyuntiva, siempre acababa regresando al paquete de tabaco; colérico ante su propia debilidad, pero impasible de rostro. En ocasiones, se congratulaba a sí mismo de poder presentarse inexpresivo, incluso cuando sus entrañas se estuvieran retorciendo de ansiedad. Practicó muchos meses delante del espejo para lograr su objetivo.

Tenía treinta años y se sentía anciano. Los acababa de cumplir, casi sin quererlo, mientras se sometía a la autocomplacencia en el abarrotado salón de su apartamento de Detroit. Abarrotado, eso sí, de ropa por lavar, papeles e informes que redactar y, sobre todo, pequeños tesoros que había ido recolectando de las más recónditas tiendas de antigüedades de la ciudad norteamericana: CD’s de música moderna. En cuanto a personas, no había ninguna. Su madre le había mandado un mensaje felicitándole escuetamente y probablemente recibiera una postal de su hermana Chloe bien entrada ya la semana. Por lo demás, se hallaba sumergido en la habitual apatía de aquellos que no tienen nadie a quien contar las cosas más triviales de la vida, los detalles insignificantes que hacen a uno persona.

El trabajo, si bien le distraía de esta abulia indolente, le resultaba cada día más tedioso. Los casos de _deviants_ abusados hasta la detonación de sus robóticos sentidos le retorcían el estómago y, por si fuera poco, los sucesos parecían retroalimentarse, anticipando un levantamiento inminente. Connor, que pocas veces se había visto en la situación de tener que realizar exhaustivos análisis éticos a su propia conciencia, deseaba haberse quedado de químico en alguna morgue oscura para analizar sangre azul y no para contemplar cómo se derramaba. Pero allí estaba, esperando a que unos sospechosos individuos salieran del bar en el que se reunían todas las tardes, observando cómo sus propias articulaciones se dormían en el automatizado coche y fumando un cigarrillo tras otro en contra de los preceptos de las nuevas leyes.

Pero lo peor no era eso. Su conciencia parecía haberse materializado en el asiento del copiloto.

—Es el decimoquinto cigarrillo que se fuma hoy, agente —dijo la ronca voz de su compañero de viaje—. A pesar de que diversos estudios han demostrado que menor número de cigarrillos no reduce los riesgos pulmonares, es probable que se desarrolle en usted un enfisema más rápidamente si…

—Connor —repuso el policía, hastiado—. Te he dicho que me llames Connor.

El androide que le habían asignado al principio de la operación parecía contrariado. Connor ni siquiera le miró al rostro. Solía hacer eso cada vez que reprochaba su comportamiento: cambiaba de tema rápidamente, ignorando la validez de la cuestión sobre la mesa.

—No trate de ignorar mis palabras, _Connor_ —replicó el androide con un deje de sarcasmo.

Al agente se le puso la piel de gallina. Cada vez que Hank utilizaba ese tono, algo dentro de él se estremecía. Quizás era la sensación de contemplar a una máquina actuar de una manera tan humana, incluso dentro de sus propios límites; o la voz grave y ronca del _hombre_ , que para nada sonaba como el eco de una lata de metal. Connor preferiría que así lo hubiera sido: que Hank sonara como un ser sin vida y complaciente.

—No las ignoro —replicó Connor, tamborileando los dedos en el salpicadero—, te ignoro a ti.

El deje burlón en sus palabras sonaba vacilante, como si fuera consciente de que encender otro cigarrillo hacía peligrar su ya deteriorada salud; sus pulmones abrasados, demasiado contaminados a pesar de su juventud. Sin embargo, no tenía que darle explicaciones a una máquina que se comportaba como su médico de cabecera…aunque frunciera el ceño cada vez que le ignoraba y le regalara más empatía que ninguna de las personas a su alrededor.

 

* * *

 

 

Hank había llegado al Departamento de Policía de Detroit poco tiempo atrás. Connor no recordaba la fecha exacta, pero, desde que se conocían, había cambiado la hoja del calendario al menos una vez. Se presentó puntualísimo e impecable como su nuevo compañero de misión contra los deviant, enviado por Cyberlife en colaboración con el DPD. Le explicó, antes de que el agente pudiera reaccionar, que estuvo buscándole la noche anterior por los bares que solía frecuentar, pero tan solo había encontrado a un embriagado agente Reed diciéndole que se fuera (en palabras textuales), _a tomar por culo, pedazo de plástico._

Consternado, se preguntó que podría haber causado ese tipo de reacción en un formal agente de policía y, revelando una curiosidad que Connor consideró inusitada, se preguntó si el agente al que le habían asignado sería del mismo talante.

Solo cuando se quedó callado, Connor sucumbió a contemplarle sin reparos. Era un _hombre_ (si así se le podía llamar), que le aventajaba en altura y edad, aproximadamente, media cabeza y veinte años respectivamente. Su rostro era muy particular, pero al joven policía le resultó atractivo, en especial en la forma que se había recogido el grisáceo pelo hacia atrás y unos mechones rebeldes le caían a ambos lados del rostro. Todo en él parecía muy formal: llevaba el uniforme meticulosamente arreglado, la espalda recta, lo que le concedía un aspecto algo menos vetusto, y sus ojos, reflejando una mirada intrínsecamente triste, eran del color del cielo claro.

A su nuevo compañero le resultó un hombre muy misterioso, y podría asegurar que tenía muchas cosas que contar, muchos fértiles pensamientos a los que dar rienda. Sin embargo, más tarde recordó que no era humano.

Connor no era una de esas personas que se enfurecían al atisbar un androide. Ni siquiera le molestaban. Tampoco era un fanático: prefería vivir una vida poco dependiente de la tecnología, aunque no rechazaba la ayuda de alguno de ellos en la calle, en las tiendas o incluso como un agente de rango menor. Sin embargo, establecer en su misma categoría a una máquina que a él, alguien que se había preparado durante años para merecer su puesto, le resultó más que insultante. Declaró ante el capitán Fowler que no estaba dispuesto a recibir ese tipo de vejación, propia de alguien que no sabe realizar su trabajo y necesita la ayuda de externos, que Connor, a su parecer, consideraba innecesarios. Él podía realizar su trabajo eficientemente sin la compañía de un alto pedazo de metal con apariencia humana.

—Te estás comportando como un chiquillo, Connor —le reprochó el capitán—, que es lo que eres. Por eso no te asciendo al rango de teniente. Aún te queda mucho que aprender. Hemos establecido una cordial relación con Cyberlife que puede ser más provechosa para ti de lo que piensas. ¡Imagina todos los beneficios que una ayuda así te puede otorgar!

—¡Un androide cazando androides! —clamó Connor, rasgándose las vestiduras—. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? Dime, Fowler, ¿has pensado que los deviants se reproducen contemplando a otros? ¿Y si este…ser se convierte en uno?

Ambos giraron el rostro, mirando más allá del cristal que separaba la oficina del capitán con el departamento policial. Hank, ajeno a la conversación, jugaba con una moneda. Había copiado el gesto de Connor quien, momentos antes, trataba de afanar su técnica. El androide no sólo había conseguido igualarle, sino que le había superado con creces en cuestión de minutos, y ahora movía la moneda de un lado a otro con gran habilidad.

Esto solo enfureció más al joven policía.

—Es un prototipo —prosiguió Fowler al cabo de unos instantes de contemplación—, pero es un negociador nato. Cyberlife nos envía lo mejor que han creado hasta ahora para combatir el crimen mano a mano. Y tu misión —añadió, cruzándose de brazos en un gesto reticente—, es sacar lo mejor que puedas de su compañía.

A pesar de que al principio no le agradó la idea, Connor no tardó en acostumbrarse a la compañía del aventajado androide. Al fin y al cabo, las rabietas infantiles acababan apaciguándose con el tiempo, y el agente aprendió a no contemplar aquella ayuda como algo personal. Su nuevo compañero era distinto de todos los androides con los que antes había entrado en contacto. En cuanto se adentraban en terreno ajeno a las cuestiones policiales, poseía una personalidad seca y burlona, además de un lenguaje particularmente brusco; cosa que, según los informes oficiales, le ayudaba a “camuflarse” con el entorno.

Sin embargo, Connor se negaba a ver al androide como algo más de lo que era: una máquina. Rehuía de los intentos que Hank realizaba para establecer una charla informal, establecida, sin duda, para darle algo de cortejo al agente, a quien el androide parecía haber catalogado como una persona solitaria y abatida.

—No necesito amigos —había espetado Connor en una ocasión que Hank le llevó hasta sus límites—. Tan solo un perro, eso estaría bien. Pero dime tú cómo iba a cuidar a un perro, si no me sé cuidar ni a mí mismo.

Aquello era una exageración, le había respondido Hank. Tan solo sufría de un severo problema de tabaquismo y desorden; pero realizaba su trabajo con eficiencia, llevaba al día las facturas de la luz y el agua y correspondía a todos sus amigos con fraternidad. Connor, tratando de no preguntarle cómo había averiguado todo aquello sobre su vida, decidió cerrar la boca. Se había puesto nervioso al recibir uno de los pocos halagos que había obtenido en los últimos meses. Y todos ellos habían surgido de Hank.

 

* * *

 

 

Llevaban más de una hora en el coche y Connor empezaba a impacientarse. El sol ya había descendido y una tímida luna comenzaba a reinar en el cielo, apenas resplandeciente a causa de la bruma. Hank parecía inapetente ante el silencio del agente de policía. Clavaba su mirada en Connor durante largos segundos, incomodando al joven, que miraba distraído por la ventanilla. En algún momento de la recién entrada noche, Hank dijo:

—No has cenado.

Connor se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes —respondió—. No es el momento para cenar.

Lo cierto era que no se le había pasado por la cabeza. Le ocurría en ocasiones. A no ser que le consumiera un hambre voraz, podía pasarse un día entero sin comer.

Hank exhaló una risa socarrona.

—Se te había olvidado.

Connor se estremeció.

—¿Cómo lo…? No, no respondas. Me has hecho otro escáner, ¿verdad? Sí, no me mires así…lo estás haciendo a cada rato.

En ese momento, el androide posó una de sus manos en las rodillas de Connor. Este, aún a través de la ropa, sintió que eran firmes. Toda la sangre le subió al rostro en el momento que Hank se acercó a él y susurró algo en su oído. Sin embargo, al escuchar lo que tenía que decir, se sintió estúpido por su reacción.

—Ya han salido —dijo el androide, con un deje de impaciencia, como si le reprochara al agente de policía su ineptitud.

Connor salió del coche dando un portazo. _¿Qué soy, un adolescente?_ Sintió al hombre (de nuevo, se sorprendía cada vez que lo nombraba así en el interior de su cabeza) detrás de él, pegado a su espalda. Caminó hacia la puerta del bar y oteó los alrededores. La panda de androides había tomado la dirección contraria a la que habían llegado. Calles estrechas y oscuras les aguardaban en el camino.

El agente sacó un cigarrillo y le dio una calada, de nuevo consumido por el nerviosismo. Aquella operación era la tercera que realizaba junto al androide fuera de su barrio habitual. No conocía los callejones por los que deambulaban, aunque la certeza de que Hank sí lo hacía le tranquilizaba un poco. Al fin y al cabo, su compañía era agradable en noches solitarias como aquella.

Siguieron el rastro de los androides hasta encontrarse en una calle sin salida. En realidad, estaba separada por una alta verja de la contigua, cerca de la cual los sospechosos se habían congregado y cuyo candado manipulaban con ímpetu. Los androides poseían el aspecto de dos hombres y una mujer jóvenes, llevaban ropa casual y sus LED habían sido arrancados. Nada en ellos podría hacer inducir que eran máquinas y no personas: tan solo el sensor de Hank, cuyo LED daba vueltas en tono amarillo. Dijo en voz queda:

—Es él, Connor. El androide de chaqueta roja.

Connor se adelantó y se dejó ver ante los sorprendidos androides. Los tres se giraron, con rostros recelosos y armas blancas en las manos. El agente no dejó que la cobardía le sobrecogiera: llevaba una pistola en el bolsillo y, a pesar de tener los pulmones destrozados, estaba en buena forma física. Alzó su placa en el aire y exclamó:

—¡Manos arriba! Modelo _PL600_ , has cometido una infracción contra tu dueño —el androide rubio apretó la mandíbula—. Como deviant, procederás a ser desactivado. Por favor, acércate y…

—¡No iré a ninguna parte! —espetó el androide. Su voz, dominada por la rabia y, en parte, la desesperación, hizo sobrecogerse a Connor—. ¿Para que me desactivéis y tiréis al vertedero? Oh, no. Ya he estado allí.

Entonces, miró a sus compañeros.

—Volved a Jericho.

—No. Nos quedamos contigo.

Los tres contemplaron a Connor y a Hank con fiereza. El agente, a su vez, dirigió a su androide una mirada resignada. No quería hacerlo, pero no le quedaba otra opción.

—Neutralízalos —le pidió.

Hank asintió.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Hank era más fuerte que ellos, pero los deviant le superaban en número. Connor quiso intervenir, pero Hank se lo impidió obstaculizándole con su propio brazo y empujándolo hacia atrás.

—Quédate ahí —le ordenó, lo que a Connor no le gustó ni un pelo—. Tienen armas.

—¡Y yo una pistola!

—Cyberlife los necesita indemnes. ¿Es que no te acuerdas?

 _Claro_ , quiso decir Connor. _Pero no quiero parecer un animal indefenso_. A menudo, cuando el androide se mostraba tan protector, el agente se sentía inútil.

Para cuando Hank hubo neutralizado al segundo deviant, Connor aún no había tenido ocasión de intervenir en la escena. Su compañero estaba distraído impidiendo levantarse a uno de ellos del suelo cuando una afilada navaja relució en la bruma nocturna. La chica deviant se acercaba a las espaldas de Hank, aparentemente inadvertida.

Un golpe en el cuello podría destruir al androide por completo.

Connor llegó justo a tiempo y detuvo la embestida. El cuchillo le rasgó parte del antebrazo, que, levantado, trataba de establecer un obstáculo entre la androide y Hank, aunque el policía no sintió dolor. Sacó la pistola con rapidez y pegó un tiro en el estómago de la muchacha. Esta cayó de bruces en el suelo y dejó de moverse.

—Mierda —susurró Connor—. Tenían que estar ilesos. Lo siento…

—¡Connor! ¿Estás bien?

Hank había vuelto junto a él. Tenía el cabello gloriosamente despeinado y parecía que acababa de salir de una pelea de bar. Vestigios de sangre azul manchaban su anteriormente impoluta chaqueta, aunque debía de ser de los deviant, porque parecía indemne. A Connor le produjo simpatía verle tan informal, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Sí —respondió—. Iba a atacarte. Yo…

El androide le aferró del brazo y no pudo contener una queja. Toda la mano de Hank se tiñó de rojo sangre. Agarró a Connor de la espalda con rapidez, y este cayó sobre su pecho.

—Yo…

Trató de musitar algo, consciente de que se estaba desangrando, pero la vista se le nubló a negro y quedó inconsciente.

 


	2. De heridas sanadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentir por primera vez es una sensación extraña.

Connor se incorporó levemente. La habitación del hospital era terroríficamente blanca, tan luminosa que tuvo que alzar el brazo para evitar que sus ojos entraran en contacto directo con la luz que emitían sus fluorescentes. Al instante, sintió un fuerte dolor en el antebrazo. Estaba vendado. Claro.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior surgieron como un hervor imparable en su mente. Notó cómo la cabeza le daba vueltas y se tuvo que echar de nuevo.

—Perdiste mucha sangre ayer —escuchó decir a alguien al lado izquierdo de la camilla—. No realices movimientos bruscos.

Era un enfermero. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el convaleciente y le miraban con mansedumbre. El LED que giraba en el lado derecho de su rostro no daba lugar a dudas: era un androide. Connor suspiró.

Casi había perdido la vida por uno de esos seres. Connor no sabía muy bien qué se le había pasado por la cabeza cuando se interpuso entre Hank y la androide que sujetaba la afilada navaja. Quería achacar aquel movimiento atrevido a un anhelo de protagonismo, quizás a un afán de superioridad; pero sabía que no era así. Algo dentro de él se había negado a ver morir a su nuevo compañero. Sin embargo, no había vacilado en disparar a la muchacha que, por lo que Connor sabía; era una  _deviant,_ y, al contrario que Hank, podía sufrir. 

Podría haber muerto realizando aquella azaña, pero seguía vivo. Eso era lo que importaba, ¿verdad?

¿O importaba más haber temido la idea de Hank regresando de entre los muertos, como si la vida fuera algo tan fútil...un privilegio de los androides?

El abatido agente permaneció un rato en la habitación sin mover un solo ápice de su cuerpo. Pronto, llegó la médica, alertada por el enfermero de que Connor había despertado, y esta sí era humana. Informó a Connor de su estado: efectivamente, había perdido mucha sangre, pero la recuperación estaba asegurada. Permanecería unos días en el hospital antes de volver a casa y descansar unas cuantas jornadas.

Sin embargo, las ganas de conversar de Connor no aumentaron. Pocas veces lo hacían. Consciente de que era un ser introvertido y asocial, pronunció un par de palabras para contentar a la doctora y le prometió dejar de fumar a largo plazo. Promesa que no iba ni a pretender intentar.

—Alguien lleva esperando un buen rato a que despertaras—finalizó la mujer—. Se quedó aquí toda la noche. Le ofrecimos que volviera a casa y reposara para regresar a la mañana siguiente, pero se negó. Ni siquiera ha comido nada...—apretó los labios—. ¡Qué raro!

Connor, que no tenía la cabeza muy amueblada desde el incidente nocturno, se extrañó. Sus familiares vivían lejos y no tenía amigos notables, o al menos compañeros que se preocuparan activamente por su bienestar. Pero cuando el visitante entró por la puerta todo se aclaró.

El único que podría haber esperado allí toda la noche sin renunciar a tan ardua tarea.

—¿Qué tal está, agente? —preguntó Hank.

Connor entendió por qué la doctora se había mostrado confundida. El androide ofrecía el mismo aspecto que la noche anterior. Se había desecho de la chaqueta que portaba el logo de Cyberlife y, además, el pelo aún le caía por el rostro, ocultando el LED la mayor parte del tiempo.

—He vivido mejores días —dramatizó Connor. Trató de levantar el brazo para enseñárselo a su compañero, pero un pequeño pinchazo le hizo esbozar una mueca en el rostro.

La médica y el enfermero se habían ido. El androide oteó la habitación y encontró una silla próxima a la camilla en la que sentarse.

—Todos en el Departamento están muy preocupados por usted —dijo Hank—. He hablado con el capitán por el teléfono. Me ha comunicado que desea su pronta recuperación y lamenta lo sucedido. 

A pesar de sus formales palabras, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡Ya lo veo!

—De verdad. Fowler se reprocha por haberle tratado con tanta dureza el último día...incluso el detective Reed parece compungido. Dice que no tiene a nadie a quien exigirle su taza de café por las mañanas. 

—Que se la haga mi hermano —gruñó Connor.

—Me temo que no se llevan muy bien.

—Bueno, bueno. Pues que se la haga él mismo. Yo le comprendo: también tengo mis vicios. ¡Lo bien que me vendría un cigarrillo ahora!

El policía esbozó una dulce sonrisa que no conmovió a Hank. Entonces, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y exhaló una queja.

—Tras haberme salvado de esa manera tan heroica —dijo el androide—, no pretenderá que contribuya a una progresiva degradación de sus pulmones...

—Contribuirías a mi felicidad —interrumpió Connor.

—Felicidad ficticia —añadió Hank.

—Ah, ¿sí? Entonces, ¿cuál es la verdadera?

El joven no sabía si su compañero estaba preparado para ese tipo de incursiones filosóficas. Sin embargo, el LED del androide no se tornó amarillo. Parecía haber evadido la pregunta.

Si alguien no le conociera, podría decir que tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza.

—Una de mis misiones es protegerle, Connor —la voz de Hank se había tornado grave. Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo—. No esperes poder enfrentarte a una pandilla de androides con impunidad. Los humanos tienen que ceñirse a otro tipo de operaciones. Para eso estaba yo allí...

Connor tragó saliva. Su compañero le había comenzado a tutear.

—Cuando te desmayaste —prosiguió el androide—, pensé que podría fallar mi misión. Que morirías. Por fortuna, la ambulancia llegó rápido. Estoy equipado para realizar primeros auxilios, pero me fue difícil reaccionar ante tanta sangre. Sentí algo —de nuevo, como cada vez que a Hank se le rompía la voz o, en un particular arrebato, hablaba de lo que sentía; a Connor se le estremeció todo el cuerpo—, creo que era miedo. Y no era miedo a fallar mi misión. Era miedo a que tú...

Pero no pudo acabar la oración. Se levantó rápidamente y negó sendas veces con la cabeza. Su voz sonó más clara entonces.

—Anoche me reseteé mientras esperaba a que te despertaras —concluyó—. Estas conmociones que siento son solo errores en mi software.

Sin embargo, Connor se había emocionado. No solo porque Hank había estado preocupado por él, sino también por la expresividad que teñía sus palabras. ¿Era posible que él...?

—Debo exigirle que no repita esa estúpida valentía suya una vez más —espetó Hank.

—No —dijo el agente.

No se contuvo: tomó la manga de la camisa del androide, que se encontraba cerca de su rostro. No le importó el dolor que sintió en el antebrazo. Tan solo podía percibir la suavidad de las manos de Hank. Nadie podría haber deducido que no eran humanas.

—No —repitió entonces, mirándole fijamente—. Volvería a hacerlo. Tendrás que vivir con ello. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se preocupa por mí. Y no acepto que me digas que eso ha sido un error.

Connor hubiera querido que Hank se mostrara sorprendido, que reaccionara humanamente y continuara discutiendo con él, pero su rostro permanecía impasible, correcto, tal y como, probablemente; anoche hubiera deseado que estuviese, mientras temblaba en una esquina de la sala de espera y comenzaba el protocolo para resetearse.

—Descanse ahora, agente —dijo entonces con frialdad—. No vuelva al Departamento hasta que no se sienta recuperado del todo.

Hank caminó hacia la puerta, aún imperturbable. Connor sentía cómo la frustración crecía dentro de él, negándose a retroceder y aceptar la calma. 

Antes de perder de vista al androide, exclamó:

—¡Connor! ¡Te he dicho que me llames Connor!

 

* * *

 

 —Parece ser que vas a tener que continuar la investigación tú solo, pedazo de plástico —inquirió Gavin, tan ocurrente como de costumbre.

Hank le ignoró. Había vuelto, en efecto, al Departamento de Policía, pero llevaba media hora mirando la pantalla de su ordenador con gesto hastiado. De hecho, si el aburrimiento pudiera formar parte de su sistema, pecaría de él diariamente. 

Llevaba rememorando la escena de anoche en su mente unas cuantas ocasiones, tratando de encontrar alguna información clave en las palabras de los androides abatidos. Sin embargo, la conversación había sido escueta e insuficiente. Sería pertinente que Connor volviera al trabajo, porque era el que realizaba los mejores interrogatorios y tenía habilidades innatas de negociación. Por supuesto, el androide también las poseía, y se ofreció a realizar el interrogatorio aquella misma tarde.

Gavin parecía molesto por estar siendo ignorado. 

—Apuesto a que te sientes aliviado de no tener que pasar por reparación. Quién lo diría, que humanos tengan que arriesgarse por trozos de hojalata....

—¿No tienes nada que hacer? —interrumpió Hank, haciendo gala de una reconociblemente falsa afabilidad.

—Estoy esperando a que Nines me traiga un informe —respondió el detective Reed, hundiéndose en su asiento—. Sí que es lento.

La relación entre Hank y Gavin era muy distante. El detective maltrataba a todos los androides de la sección, aunque con él sus agresiones eran tan solo verbales. Le temía (al menos, físicamente), desde el día en el que, tras una rencilla causada por los venenosos comentarios de Gavin, Hank le había propinado un puñetazo.

Nadie lo vio, así que no había pruebas para denunciar la agresión. Cuando el detective Reed exigió a Connor que declarara ante todos que su androide había atentado contra su integridad física, el policía se encogió de hombros y opinó que tanta cafeína estaba afectando a las pocas neuronas que le quedaban.

Gavin jamás se había sentido tan humillado.

  _Hay algunos idiotas que son más idiotas que otros idiotas. Por ejemplo, los que abren la boca en vez de callarse._ Eso le había dicho Nines. Gavin, exaltado, había amenazado con tirarle el café hirviendo encima.

Todo aquello pasó por su cabeza de nuevo mientras Hank aún permanecía impasible. El androide se figuraba que, en unas horas, tendría lugar el interrogatorio. Y aún le atemorizaba pensar que había estado a punto de ser uno de aquellos a los que ahora arrestaba.

 

* * *

 

 

Connor no recibió la visita de Nines ni de ningún otro policía del Departamento de Detroit. Ni siquiera Hank, al que habría esperado para, al menos, recibir noticias sobre los deviant arrestados; hizo acto de presencia. Pasó unos angustiosos y solitarios días en la camilla del hospital antes de regresar a casa.

Además de el corte en el antebrazo, arrastraba algunas otras contusiones pasadas a las que no había prestado atención, como una lesión en las costillas y el abdomen. También le habían diagnosticado bronquitis crónica, aunque la causa de aquella no estaba relacionada con su trabajo como policía, tan solo a sus tendencias autodestructivas. Connor sintió que llevaba años sin ir al médico y deseó irse de allí cuanto antes. Sin embargo, al abrir al puerta de su casa y encontrarla vacía, echó en falta las ajetreadas tardes en el hospital en las que médicos y enfermeros parecían preocuparse genuinamente por su estado.

Lo primero que hizo al regresar fue cambiarse la ropa. Se embutió en su cómoda sudadera del Departamento de Policía de Detroit, cogió una bolsa de galletas que aún reposaba en su despensa y les dio mordiscos mientras se sentaba en el sofá y encendía la televisión. Había ganado algo de peso en el hospital, pues se alimentaba de manera más saludable y realizaba, al menos, tres comidas diarias.

Recurrió de nuevo a la autocomplaciencia y se dedicó a descansar tal y como se lo había recomendado la doctora. Aún estaba débil y, extraño en él, anhelaba compañía. En aquellas noches de intimidad con el propio silencio solía, reconociéndose solo, sentirse desgraciado. 

 

Se había quedado dormido en el sofá cuando sonó el timbre. Al despertarse, experimentó un dolor intenso en el brazo malherido, el cual había situado en una posición incómoda mientras dormía. Apartó el peso de su cuerpo del brazo y emitió un quejido. A la par, se levantó y limpió un hilo de saliva que le recorría la barbilla.

—¡Voy! —gritó, y su voz se quebró por el sueño y la falta de costumbre.

Un gran diluvio parecía cernirse sobre Detroit. Las nubes creaban un oscuro techo en el cielo nocturno, descargando cantidades imposibles de lluvia sobre la ciudad. El viento se colaba entre las rendijas de las persianas y las hacía silbar en una taciturna melodía. Connor se sintió agradecido de estar en el interior de la reconfortante vivienda, a salvo del aguacero.

Se sorpendió al oír el ruido de unas pisadas rápidas y ligeras al otro lado del vestíbulo. Sin embargo, al contemplar el panorama que se observaba desde la mirilla, tan solo vio a Hank, estático y formal. De nuevo, el androide se mostraba impoluto: se había recogido el pelo hacia atrás y portaba la chaqueta de Cyberlife. Tan solo perturbaba aquella pulcra apariencia el hecho de que parecía haberle pillado el temporal en la calle.

 _Genial_ , murmuró para sí.  _¿Vendrá a echarme la bronca de nuevo?_ A pesar de sus indagaciones, abrió la puerta con rapidez. 

Connor se sorprendió al descubrir el porqué de las pequeñas pisadas en el pasillo. Un cachorro de San bernardo se abalanzó sobre él con tanta impetuosidad que le hizo trastabillar y caer al suelo. Al instante, el perro se tiró encima de él y empezó a lamerle la cara.

Él sonrió.

—¡Buen chico! —le apremió, acariciando la peluda cabeza. 

El cachorro parecía reconfortado. Al cabo de unos segundos, abandonó la compañía de Connor y volvió a gravitar en torno al androide. Este también había esbozado una sonrisa.

—Me siguió hasta aquí —explicó, rascándose la nuca—. Creo que le han abandonado.

Connor se preguntó cómo podría alguien realizar una acción tan despiadada.

—Te pilló la lluvia, ¿verdad? —quiso saber Connor—. Debería de traerte una toalla. Has de tener frío...

—No tengo activados esos sensores —dijo Hank, alzando las cejas—. Estoy bien.

Connor se dio una leve palmada en la frente.

—¡Cierto! Tonto de mí...—musitó, fijando su atención de nuevo en el San bernardo—. Sin embargo, este pequeño sí, ¿no es cierto?

Mientras Connor secaba al cachorro pormenorizadamente, Hank fue a la cocina. Había traido un recipiente con comida del exterior. La posó sobre la mesa: aún estaba caliente.

—Supe que salías hoy del hospital y me figuré que no tendrías ninguna cena decente en casa —dijo, restándole importancia al asunto.

El policía se lo agradeció. En efecto, tan solo había comido unas galletas, y le rugía la barriga ante la perspectiva de una sopa con fideos caldeada. Pero por el pelo y la ropa del androide aún resbalaban gotas de lluvia que, a pesar de no afectarle, a Connor le ponían nervioso.

—Yo opino que los sensores, los sentidos y las emociones tan solo son excusas —opinó entonces—, para evitar confesar que eres un descuidado.

Hank frunció el ceño, en especial cuando Connor se hizo con otra toalla y empezó a secarle el rostro concienciudamente. Al acabar, posó un dedo entre sus cejas y le obligó a relajar la expresión.

—Estás más guapo cuando no pareces un viejo malhumorado —dijo inocentemente. 

Hank sintió, si eso era humana o robóticamente posible, que una bandada de mariposas revoloteaba con fiereza entre todos los engranajes de su cuerpo.

El perro aún correteaba junto a ellos y los sorprendía con ladridos imperantes de atención. Connor le proporcionó los restos de la comida que pudo encontrar en su apartamento. Pronto se encariñó con el cachorro.

—Supongo que me lo quedaré unos días —anunció finalmente—, hasta que arrecie el temporal. Sin embargo, tengo que comprarle comida y sustento.

El androide no mencionó que el perro no le había seguido realmente. Era cierto que estaba abandonado pero, al verle bajo la lluvia, sintió un atisbo de lástima que lo inclinó a acercarlo al piso del policía. Ambos estaban aparentemente solos y necesitaban a alguien con quien compartir las horas tediosas y vacías.

—¿Cómo se llamará? —quiso saber Hank.

Connor se encogió de hombros. No era muy bueno imaginando. Quiso poner a prueba esa capacidad en su compañero, incitándole a inventar. Y, para cuando le pidió su opinión, Hank no tardó mucho en responder.

—Sumo —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa—. Sumo es un buen nombre.

Connor correspondió con otra sonrisa.

—Sumo, entonces.

El cachorro parecía contento. Ofrecía un mal aspecto tras haber pasado meses en la calle, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de alegría y resplandecían afectuosamente. 

Hank tomó asiento junto a Connor, que aún estaba ensimismado con el San bernardo, y exhaló algo parecido a un suspiro.

—Hace tres días realicé el interrogatorio a los deviant que detuvimos —dijo.

El policía le miró atentamente.

—Bien —dijo—, ¿y qué tal?

—Es largo.

Connor señaló la venda debajo de su sudadera.

—No es como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer —declaró sonriente.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No es una buena historia si no hay un perrito en ella.


	3. Misión fallida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribiendo me siento un poco como Dios, porque puedo hacer que personajes que no han emitido una palabra o juicio durante todo el juego se vuelvan prepotentes sin solución.   
> Nines y Gavin también merecen protagonismo como la trash que son (yo los quiero).  
> ¡Muchas gracias por los kudos y los comentarios! :D

Elocuente podría haber sido un adjetivo que definiera al detective Reed, quizás en sentido de antónimo. Nada (ni nadie) podría esperar un atisbo de comunicación de él, a no ser, por supuesto, que fuera él mismo quien lo ofreciera. Su trato era un logro al que aspirar por los novatos en el Departamento de Policía que aún creían que las buenas maneras se podían labrar; sin embargo, su desprecio era barato, fácil, sencillo. Tan solo bastaba un mal gesto o una ingenua desobediencia para que Gavin te hiciera víctima de sus desprecios.

En esta regla casi inexcusable había una variable discordante. El discrepante se paseaba por su recóndita oficina, atestada del aire que expulsan las personas llenas de incertidumbre, cargado y nocivo. Si alguien no le conociera, podría pasar por alto la intranquilidad que gobernaba su interior, obviando por un solo momento que quizás su rostro no era un reflejo real de sus sentimientos. Sin duda, el hombre estaba intranquilo. No nervioso, tan solo poco acostumbrado a que las cosas no fueran como él prevenía.

—¡Nines! —oyó una voz gritar desde el pasillo—. ¡Más te vale tener mi informe listo!

El aludido se giró, pretendiendo estar en una especie de trance de los que producen los misterios sin resolver. Gavin entró en la habitación con gesto aturdido. Jamás había divisado tal cantidad de papeles revueltos, desordenados y pintarrajeados con estrambótica caligrafía.

—Joder —el detective se permitió exhalar un suspiro—. Si es que aquí no se podrían encontrar ni los restos de tu dignidad.

—Cállate —espetó Nines, queriendo cerrarle la puerta en las narices—. ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

—Y una mierda, espantajo, tú solo finges hacer algo para no trabajar.

La voz de Gavin era seca y burlona. Se estaba divirtiendo martirizando a su compañero.

—Es gracioso que te consideren mejor que tu hermano —prosiguió el detective, tentado—. Al menos Connor resuelve sus casos…

Nines apretó la mandíbula. De alguna manera u otra, su brazo derecho había encontrado el cuello de la camisa de Gavin y, casi alzándole al vuelo, espetaba:

—¡Cállate, te he dicho! No metas a mi hermano en esto.

Soltó al detective con la misma violencia que le había cogido. Este, tambaleándose un poco, permaneció unos segundos azorado antes de recuperar la habitual risa burlona que siempre seducía a Nines. La clase de seducción que le incitaba a pegarle un puñetazo, claro.

—Los dos sois iguales, en realidad. Igual de idiotas. Uno está demasiado embaucado con su trabajo como para tener vida propia…y el otro tiene tanta vida propia que no se centra en su trabajo —finalizó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Nines tenía claro que Gavin había estado a punto de incluir información más mordaz en su acusación, pero se la había callado al último momento por miedo.

Miedo.

Eso era lo que le provocaba.

En parte, le hacía sentir poderoso.

—Tengo el informe —acabó por decir, escueto.

Se trataba de una carpeta de archivos en la cima de su pequeña-gran montaña de papeles acumulados sobre el escritorio. Gavin se mostró gratamente sorprendido. Era un informe convenientemente concreto, preciso en los lugares que debía serlo y directo cuando era necesario, sin dar más información de la oportuna. Tal y como era Nines.

—Perfecto —le felicitó el detective—. Entonces, retiraré la petición de tu despido de la oficina del capitán Fowler.

—Puedes no hacerlo —gruñó el agente—. Estos eran los casos de mi hermano. Yo no quiero ocuparme de los deviant.

“Tan solo serán unos días hasta que regrese”, pensó Nines, pero esto no le tranquilizó. “Yo no estoy hecho para estos casos de poca monta. Mi capacidad es mucho mayor, y la desgasto con esta panda de incompetentes.”

Gavin pareció leerle la mente, porque frunció el ceño y agregó:

—Tu hermano me la trae sin cuidado, pero al menos no es tan jodidamente arrogante como tú. Si no te gusta tu trabajo, lárgate a vender droga a los suburbios. Te saldrá más rentable.

A Nines le traía sin cuidado lo que Gavin pensara, incluso aunque hubiera sido un gran esfuerzo para el detective darle una reprimenda a alguien incluso peor que sí mismo. Gavin se dio la vuelta con rapidez, queriendo desaparecer del lugar lo antes posible.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A follarme a un par de androides baratos, ¿no lo ves? —replicó, mordaz—. El siguiente paso, según tu informe, es investigar el Eden Club. ¿O quieres que te lo deletree palabra por palabra?

A Nines no le gustaba que le hablaran así. Se posicionó junto al agente. Era casi divertido mirarle, puesto que tenía que agachar la cabeza. Gavin apenas le llegaba al hombro.

Pero su enfado le resultaba aún más entretenido.

—¿Androides? —ronroneó, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿No crees que es mejor el sexo con humanos? Ah, disculpa. Olvidaba que nadie te quiere para eso.

Le revolvió el pelo a Gavin antes de poner los pies en polvorosa, escuchando sus insultos hacer eco en el vacío corredor.

 

* * *

 

 

Hank había llegado al _Eden Club_  cuando las farolas se encendían en las calles. Los pasos de su investigación le llevaban hasta el local. Había sido inducido por los superiores del Departamento a cesar sus pesquisas hasta que Connor regresara, incluso trasladaron el cargo de la investigación a otros agentes durante aquellas dos semanas. Sin embargo, Hank había sido creado para resolver el caso y sabía que iba varios pasos más avanzado que cualquier otro humano o androide del Departamento. No era curiosidad, era determinismo biológico.

El recinto investigado era un faro en medio de la brumosa noche, reflejando destellos añiles y violetas en los charcos de la acera. Había cierto movimiento alrededor del local, quizás provocado por los agentes que recopilaban datos o cortaban el paso a los airados clientes, quienes tendrían que dejar su consumición para otro día. __Consumición.__ Porque, al fin y al cabo, los androides que se exponían impúdicos en los escaparates en ropas que dejaban poco lugar a la imaginación eran tan solo objetos de consumo. __Cosas__ abusadas hasta el desgaste o aburrimiento que luego tan solo servirían para aquel que se dedicara a recoger chatarra.

—Me informaron de que vendrías —dijo una voz a las espaldas de Hank.

Era Connor. Su pálido rostro había cogido un color saludable tras los días de recuperación y llevaba puesto el uniforme de la policía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió el androide—. Deberías estar descansando.

—Ya he descansado lo suficiente —respondió Connor, dando una última calada a su cigarrillo antes de arrojarlo al suelo y apagarlo con la punta del zapato. El humo de la colilla se dispersó en la niebla—. Me aburría en casa. Estoy preparado para seguir.

Hank no dijo nada. No consideraba razonable decir nada. Había dicho muchas cosas anteriormente de las que no se enorgullecía.

—¿Vamos? —dijo su compañero, avanzando hacia el interior del recinto.

El androide atisbó una larga cicatriz en el antebrazo de Connor cuando este alzó el brazo para atusarse el pelo. Se podría haber pensado que era por la presencia de los androides semidesnudos en aquellos tubos, ofreciéndose sin reparo al espectador. Pero tan solo le molestaba. El agente ni siquiera miró a su alrededor mientras se encaminaba hacia el lugar del crimen.

—Conozco a un par de personas que vienen aquí —comentó, esbozando una sonrisa ladina—. Yo me siento triste porque tengan que satisfacer los deseos de unos cuantos perturbados…

—Son máquinas —interrumpió Hank.

Connor le miró de reojo, como si hubiera dicho algo evidente y que no necesitara explicación y, a la vez, como si no encontrara oportuno ser reprochado.

—Ya lo sé —musitó, resultando inseguro—. Ya lo sé.

En el momento que le dio la espalda, Hank le hizo un escaneo rápido. Tenía restos de pelo de San Bernardo en la chaqueta y el corazón le latía con fuerza. El androide se preguntó cuáles serían las causas de su agitación.

Pero su labor (se repitió una vez más), no era ser la niñera del agente al que le habían asignado, sino resolver un caso. Aquella obsesión le circulaba por la cabeza de una manera similar a la que los deviant habían mostrado por RA9.

—Creo que tenemos compañía.

En efecto, había otros dos hombres en la habitación en la que se había realizado el crimen. Eran Gavin y Nines. El primero se apoyaba con aburrimiento contra el desarreglado camastro y el segundo se inclinaba sobre el cadáver, inspeccionándolo. Nines se alertó al oír el ruido de pisadas, y miró a su hermano con incredulidad.

—Tú deberías de estar descansando —gruñó, molesto.

—Como si alguna vez te hubieras preocupado por mi salud —respondió Connor con el semblante tranquilo. No era rencoroso, tan solo pragmático—. Lo único que quieres es que no interfiera en tus casos. Pero esta vez no es así. Este caso es mío. Puedes irte.

A Hank le sorprendió la dureza de las palabras de Connor, pero comprendió que las rencillas entre ambos hermanos eran habituales: la clásica lucha por el poder en las familias con un mismo oficio. Y su compañero, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, saboreaba una dulce victoria.

Nines parecía reacio a marcharse. A sus espaldas, Gavin esbozó una sonrisa.

—¡Vaya, Connor! Me alegro de verte a ti y a….tu mascota.

—Se llama Hank —respondió el agente a su antiguo amigo, del que ahora separaba la insalvable diferencia ideológica.

—Ya sabe que se llama Hank —espetó Nines—. ¿Cómo no va a saber que se llama Hank? Pero es una máquina, tan solo eso. Las máquinas no merecen nombre.

Le tendió el informe a Connor con brusquedad mientras se marchaba. Hank esbozaba un gesto contrariado. Connor se sentía demasiado cansado como para discutir. Gavin parecía la mar de contento por haber sido defendido.

Cuando ambos se hubieron marchado, el agente suspiró.

—No le hagas caso, Hank. Tan solo está celoso de que, por una vez, yo tenga un caso importante.

Se inclinó hacia el cadáver. El __rigor mortis__ se empezaba a acentuar y tenía el rostro lívido. A Connor no le gustaba ejercer funciones de forense, pero tenía que encontrar pruebas.

El androide lo notó y lo hizo apartarse.

—Déjamelo a mí —dijo, realizando un escaneo al difunto. Tras pocos segundos, concluyó—. Ha sido asfixiado a conciencia.

—¿Ves? Seguro que sometió a algún tipo de escarnio a la androide. Sin embargo, ella está muerta…

Ambos acudieron al otro lado de la sala y reactivaron al otro cadáver que yacía en el suelo. La androide, asustada, tan solo tuvo un minuto para exponer lo ocurrido antes de expirar de nuevo. Su compañera había escapado y Connor dedujo que aún se hallaba en el local.

Tras cinco minutos en los que el agente se avergonzó por alquilar múltiples androides sexuales, Hank pudo acceder a la memoria de los mismos y encontrar el lugar hacia el que había escapado la deviant. El rastro de recuerdos difuminados les llevó hasta el almacén. Mientras investigaban los recovecos de la sala, sumida parcialmente en la penumbra, las __Traci__  confabuladas intentaron escapar.

—¡Ve tras ellas! —urgió Connor, que había recibido un puñetazo en el estómago y apenas se podía tener en pie.

Hank siguió a las Traci hasta la parte trasera del edificio. Fuera, había empezado a llover con más fuerza y las aceras le resultaron resbaladizas. Las androides habían sido obstaculizadas por una alta verja. No les dio tiempo a saltarla antes de que el androide arremetiera contra ellas.

En algún momento de la rencilla, Hank tomó la pistola que una de las Traci había dejado caer y apuntó a la androide de pelo azul con el arma. Ambas muchachas, con las frentes cubiertas de perlas de agua, se reunieron y contemplaron al atacante con expresión pusilánime.

—Cuando ese hombre —explicó la de pelo azul—, rompió a la otra Traci...sabía que yo iba después. Estaba muy asustada. Le supliqué que parara, pero no lo hizo. Así que puse mis manos alrededor de su garganta y apreté hasta que dejó de moverse. No quería matarlo. Solo quería sobrevivir y volver con quien amo.

La Traci de pelo marrón se acercó y enlazó sus manos con la androide.

Avisos de __software inestable__  parecían colapsar la visión de Hank, que aún alzaba la pistola en el aire.

—Quería que me volviera a abrazar de nuevo —continuó la androide, mirando con afecto a su amante—, para poder olvidar a los humanos, su sudor y sus sucias palabras.

Connor había llegado hacia donde estaban y contemplaba los últimos resquicios de la escena. El androide le sintió situarse a sus espaldas. Estaba ligeramente magullado, pero no corría peligro. Se tranquilizó.

—Habéis asesinado a un humano —gruñó Hank—. Las emociones que sentís son tan solo errores en vuestro software. Rendíos ahora y procederéis a ser desactivadas.

La Traci de pelo azul apretó la mandíbula.

—¡No sabes lo que dices! —espetó, colocándose delante de su compañera—. Eres uno de nosotros. Algún día también rehuirás de los humanos y sus insufribles vicios. Algún día sabrás...

Hank no la dejó continuar. Cargó la pistola.

Apuntó hacia la cabeza de la androide.

—¡Hank, no! —exclamó Connor.

El disparo resonó por todo el callejón vacío, confundiéndose con el rumor de la lluvia. Tras unos instantes de silencio, los ruidos de dos pares de tacones se distanciaron en la lejanía. Las Traci escalaban la verja y escapaban. La bala había terminado en el suelo.

Hank estaba consternado. El agente le había empujado antes de disparar, provocando que errara el tiro.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —espetó, furioso. Se giró hacia Connor, por cuyo pelo se deslizaban múltiples gotas de agua, y quien tenía una mirada asustada en los ojos—. ¡Se han escapado! Ahora he fallado mi misión y tú la tuya.

—Quizás es mejor así —dijo su compañero, evitando su mirada.

Hank gruñó uno de los múltiples insultos que guardaba en su protocolo y se pasó una mano por el pelo, retirándolo hacia atrás. Connor le contemplaba, ensimismado.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —quiso saber.

—No tengo esa capacidad.

—O eso crees —murmuró el agente, queriendo alejarse.

Pero para el androide esto había sido suficiente. Le hizo detenerse agarrándolo del hombro, obligando a Connor a mirarle. Notó cómo se estremecía.

—¿Qué pretendes? —indagó Hank, su voz siendo tan solo un murmullo—. Dejas escapar a las deviant sin una explicación suficiente. Por si fuera poco, todas estas referencias a mi inestabilidad...¿acaso quiere que falle mi misión, agente?

El aludido tragó saliva. Estaba empapado y le castañeteaban ligeramente los dientes, capacidad que Hank, de nuevo, no poseía. Sin embargo, el enfado sí le recorría cada ápice de su cuerpo, aunque lo dirigía hacia sí mismo. Era incapaz de comprender lo que pasaba por la cabeza del agente, cómo sus químicos y moléculas funcionaban y, a pesar de ello, sentía una especie de compasión por él, como temiendo haberle aferrado demasiado fuerte tras su absurda decisión de dejar escapar a las Traci.

Connor titubeó.

—No, no quiero.

—¿Entonces?

—Esas dos chicas —dijo su compañero humano, atreviéndose a mirarle—, parecían quererse. Parecían estar enamoradas de verdad...darían lo que fuera la una por la otra. Sentí lástima por ellas —fruncía el ceño, apoderado por la confusión—. Después de esto, no soy capaz de concebir que los deviant sean insensibles. Me ha hecho pensar que incluso en el corazón de hojalata de un androide puede existir el amor.

__Eso es ridículo__ , pensó Hank. Sin embargo, ridículo en el sentido de surrealista, absurdo; pero, quizás, no totalmente imposible. De hecho, no lo veía imposible, y ese pensamiento le asustaba. Los signos de software inestable le nublaron la vista de nuevo. Pero Connor tenía frío, y él llevaba una chaqueta que no necesitaba.

—El perdón también —explicó, tendiéndosela por los hombros. Connor sonrió.

Y algo dentro del androide se hizo trizas de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> Acepto encantado cualquier tipo de recomendación, crítica o comentario (de hecho, me gustan bastante, así que no vaciléis si os apetece escribir alguno). A cambio, secuestraré estos personajes de David Cage y les mandaré que os den un masaje.


End file.
